


Sunset Reflections

by WingsofMana



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofMana/pseuds/WingsofMana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a social visit to Barona, Asbel discovers that things are not as entirely well with Richard as he'd thought. Looks like it's time to mamoru the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/gifts).



> So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in 7 years...I'm not /completely/ happy with it, but there's not enough love for this couple in the Tales fandom. Therefore I decided I need to attempt to make a one-shot based around these two~ I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long time since he had visited Barona; too long. The sun was beginning to set and it casted a warm and orange glow on the city streets. Despite its beauty, this wasn’t the reason Asbel Lhant came to Barona so late in the day. No, to be honest, the reason he was in Barona at all revolved around a certain blond-haired monarch. He was worried; it had been a long time since Richard had replied to any of his messages. Normally he would put it up to the Turtlez delivery service, but ever since Pascal handed them a pair of communicators (winking at the both of them in the process. Richard got really red afterwards, had he been getting sick?), speaking to each other had gotten a lot easier. 

Last time they’d spoken, Richard sounded really strained and so he decided that he would pay Richard a visit. Giving a small grin to himself, he thinks, ‘if Richard is sick; I’ll just have to do what mom always did when I was young. I will make him some chicken noodle soup.’ With supplies in hand, he enters the castle and quickly makes his way to his friend’s bedroom. If he is sick, that would be where he should go first. He opens the door…only to find it empty. But knowing Richard, it was very possible he would be in his study. 

‘One of these days, Richard is going to completely overwork himself. I know he is trying hard to make up for his mistakes, but he’s been pushing himself too hard,’ he muses with a frown on his face, ‘That’s it! If he’s in his study, I will make him take a break. We can eat the soup together then.’ The study isn’t too far from the bedroom. Quietly knocking on the door, he waits for the quiet ‘come in’ that usually accompanies Richard’s voice, but it never comes.

“Richard? I’m coming in.” He announces before turning the doorknob and entering the room. The large room, lined with books, was dark. It was as if the previous occupant had left the room a long time ago as normally the lamp would be on by now. He looks over the room once more.

“Richard!” He exclaims loudly, feeling alarm and worry bubble up in his stomach, mixed with a foreign emotion he had been feeling more and more often around his best friend. There he was, slumped over his desk; his eyes were closed and some ink was smudged on his cheek. He did not fall asleep willingly if he allowed himself to fall asleep over a still drying document. Rushing towards Richard to look him over, worriedly, he wonders, ‘Did he fall asleep doing his paperwork? This isn’t like him…’

Upon closer inspection, Richard looked pale and had dark rings under his eyes, as if it had been a long time since he’d gotten any sleep, “So you were pushing yourself too hard again…” speaking quietly, Asbel feels a pang of sadness and guilt. He should have noticed something was wrong during Richard’s last communication; he thought Richard looks strained, but he didn’t do anything at the time. If he had only noticed, this could have been avoided. In the very least, Richard looked like he was only asleep. But what kind of sword is he if he can’t protect the one he pledged himself to?

He can’t fail Richard again, no, he won’t fail Richard again. He will stay by Richard’s side until he successfully catches up on sleep and then he will keep a much closer eye on the blond. He has his Lordly duties to consider, but Richard needs him more right now. He gently reaches over and brushes a stray lock of hair out of Richard’s eyes. His heart begins to beat heavily at the proximity, but he’s not sure why. Distracting himself from the strange feeling, he believes, Richard must be cold, sleeping like that. But he’s always been a light sleeper so he can’t risk moving him…

Quietly leaving his King’s side, he pulls out a blanket from his dropped bag. Draping it carefully over the blond’s body, Asbel smiles gently, ‘Despite Richard’s habits, he really does look cute like this.’ Not believing anything wrong with calling your best friend ‘cute’, he gathers up his things. Walking towards the door, he pauses, there was something vulnerable about Richard, sleeping like that. It only hardens his resolve to help Richard; to show him that it’s okay to ask for help and to confide his worries in someone. Speaking softly, he takes one last look at the slumped form, “…I will be back tomorrow. Sleep well, Richard…”

 

‘…You really deserve it.’


End file.
